Cubi
This article is about 'cubi in general. To see characters that are 'cubi, see the Cubi Category Overview 'Cubi are Creatures, specifically a class of Demon who combine aspects of both Angels and regular Demons as well as having special powers which are unique to them. 'Cubi are unique in that an adult will have a second set of wings protruding from the back of their head - this appears when they come into their powers. There are also rumours that a few - immensely powerful - 'cubi exist who have a third set of wings, which protrude from their hips, but if they do exist, they keep this very secret. Care and Feeding 'Cubi have a nominal lifespan of around 3000 years (twice that of demons and angels). They do not need to sleep and they feed on energy. Their basic energy needs are taken from the emotions broadcast by other Creatures or Beings. Because of this they have no need to eat, although most 'cubi retain a favourite physical food and will continue to eat on occasion for pleasure. 'Cubi also have the ability to eat the souls of their prey and it is most likely for this reason that they are greatly feared by Beings. Unlike emotions, the consumption of souls is not necessary for a 'cubi's survival although it will greatly increase their powers and lifespan. Coupled with their ability to feed on and sense emotions, 'Cubi are also mind-readers and have the ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of others. In the physical realm, they also have the power to shape-shift, which allows them great advantage, not only as a means of disguise and to assist in feeding, but also in terms of self-defence. While some 'cubi are content to feed passively on emotions, most will at some point try to evoke emotions from their prey. This can be relatively innocuous, such as Abel's example of "a friendly 'cubi who dresses as a clown for sick children at the hospital", or an actor feeding upon the emotions their performance induces in the audience. Of course, 'cubi are notorious for their more destructive feeding. The mind-reading and shapeshifting powers form part a key part of this - the classical 'cubi attack is to enter the mind or dreams of lovelorn prey and seduce them by shape-shifting into their dream date, feeding on their passion.. or their soul. Shapeshifting As they mature, 'cubi gain the ability to extend pseudopodia or 'wing tentacles' from their back-wings. Initially these tentacles are under unconscious control, and almost seem to have a mind of their own, but with experience they can control them. In combat, the tentacles can be used as lassoos to ensnare their prey, but they can also be sharpened into blades. An experienced 'cubi can crush or slice through rocks with their tentacles, and the typical way for a 'cubi to dispose of an adventurer is to "use a tentacle wing to wrap around the neck, make it razor-sharp and snap their head clean off like a dandelion."A page out of the Nice forums temporarily located here. It is quite likely that Aary would have done this to Dan in Strip if Merlitz hadn't intervened. Shape-shifting also provides a means of disguise, and 'cubi who choose to live peaceably among Beings will generally hide their headwings and backwings to avoid unwanted attention from adventurers. Clans, Magic and Training All 'cubi belong to clans. Like clans and castes in human society, 'cubi clans behave in different ways.. some are powerful and respected, others are fragmented to the point of near-extinction, where they can no longer be truly regarded as a clan. Certain clans are allies, others are enemies. The clans are not simply a family convention, but a physical attribute of a 'cubi. When a young 'cubi starts to use magic on a regular basis, a marking in the form of their clan the symbol, will appear on a random part of their body. This clan marking is the one thing which a 'cubi is unable to conceal via their shapeshifting powers - no matter what form they assume, the marking will still appear in roughly the same place on their body. Because of this, the clan marking is considered a good way to spot a 'cubi. In addition, the clan a 'cubi belongs to will influence which emotions they are most readily able to absorb. Dan, for instance, is a Cyra Clan 'cubi, like Destania. As a result, he has inherited a particular affinity for pain. 'Cubi are also highly skilled with magic, and can use both dark and light varieties with equal faculty. Actual spell power depends on their own power level, and any additional powers which their leader hand granted to their clan in general (the heads on Dan's tentacles are an example of this). 'Cubi can increase their spellcasting ability by accumulating energy.. usually by eating souls. Most 'cubi are trained at SAIA, the Succubus and Incubus Academy. This is generally done at the behest of their clan, or occasionally a third party (in Dan's case, Aaryanna) - the Academy does not as a rule keep a special look out for 'cubi who are about to come of age. Not all 'cubi go to SAIA, instead being educated by their clan alone, but those who do attend have a markedly better chance of survival in the world outside. Facts and Trivia * The word 'cubi is contracted from 'incubi' and 'succubi', which are the plural forms of Incubus and Succubus respectively. "'Cubi" is used as both singular and plural and denotes a 'cubi of either gender. * It is often joked about that the 'cubi race was created by an angel and a demon who fell in love with each other. * 'Cubi are probably the most popular character type in the DMFA universe and have inspired a number of fan writings. Many members of the DMFA forum, both past and present have created a 'cubi character for writing, roleplaying or in many cases as their avatar in the forum. Notes category:DMFA races